


Ethics and Logic

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Ethics, Introspection, M/M, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire POV explaining (for my fanon) why he is not in TF:tM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethics and Logic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



It wasn't that Skyfire had ceased to feel the pull.

It wasn't even that Skyfire felt any less about the cause he had given himself over to.

No, when Skyfire left, he did so with both of those factors keenly at the forefront of his processors. Logically, his firepower should have been a turning factor for Prime. Just as logically, for his own ethics, he could not bring that firepower to bear on the mech who had stood by him before the ice.

So he left, to seek some alternative that would not mean crushing all he ever had been.


End file.
